I Remember in September
by KorneliusPrisma
Summary: Have I ever told you about the story that happened with me, Taro Yamada, in 2019? No? Well then listen up as I tell you about the mysterious happenings and murders in Akademi High School and my urge to find this insane and perverted culprit that murders innocent young women - and what happened to me in September 2019. A Yandere Simulator crime story from Senpais point of view.
1. Have I ever told you?

**-{| I Remember in September |}-**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**  
Have I ever told you … ?

* * *

"Oh junior, now after you have mentioned it: Have I ever told you about the September that I will never forget in my entire life?", I've asked my youngest son on this dreary Thursday on the 31th December of 2037, just a couple of hours before fireworks loudly ignite the skies.

"Do you mean this September of 2019 you sometimes mention, daddy?", my youngest son replied.

"Oh please spare me with this story again…", groused my oldest son back. "I can't hear it anymore!"

"Be quiet Satsujin-han! Your brother Musuko has never heard it before! I have to tell him. See it as an important life experience that you might need in the future. You'll never know what will come towards you in life!"

"Okay daddy, I am listening", Musuko opened his eyes and ears.

"Nah, I will leave. I would rather read manga if that's fine", replied Satsuji-han.

"Of course my dear", returned my lovely wife Tsuma-chan. "But come back when the countdown for 2038 starts, okay?"

"Yeah, sure", he rolled his eyes.

With my junior's and my wife's attention on my side I wanted to start. Even though I have explained it only a few hundred times, the hardest thing to me always is and always was the beginning. I'm never entirely sure where I should start – but it might be the best to simply start from the beginning.

Like every single year in the Akademi High School started the first day of school with the same intense rain - not a weak drizzle but more a shower of a thousand buckets. My umbrella hardly withstood the amount of water and I think most of my fellows were as glad as I was when we finally entered the bus. You won't believe how fogged the windows in the bus were. This was also the year in which the traffic enterprises in my old hometown finally took the step to afford newer and taller buses. Man was I glad about that. After I had sat down the first thing that came into my mind and I wanted to do is to take out my newest manga and read the next case of my childhood-hero Detective Conan. I always had the same smile when I opened a new Manga and smelled that intense scent of the printing ink. I am not entirely sure why so many people don't read mangas, particularly Detective Conan, in my school. In this case I seem to be the only boring nerd around. I always said to my friends and family that in dictionaries beneath the term "boring" and "nerd" should be written "e.g. Taro Yamada". My name really deserved this. Anyways, before I could flip to the second page someone interrupted me.

"Hey Taro! There you are!"

I looked up and saw the face of my best buddy – Budo Masuta, the strongest and bravest hero that not even Son Goku could compete with. But he was not alone…

"You read Conan again? You hopefully didn't forget about us? Baka!"

Only my other best friend from childhood was allowed to call me Baka – Osana Najimi, the girl that should deserve to be named beneath the idiom "hard shell, soft core".

"Oh uh well you know how I am when I spot a new manga", I replied while almost throwing my school-bag down the seat.

"Thanks. How was your last day of holidays in … uh … where were you again?", asked Budo.

"In Austria, Budo", Osana answered to him.

"Wow cool! Did you get to ride a kangaroo?", Budo asked. I laughed loudly, whereas Osana could only facepalm.

"He was in A-U-S-T-R-I-A, Baka!", Osana replied back.

"I was wandering up high mountains, not through deserts", I laughed.

"Oh my bad! I always mix them up!", Budo returned. "So uhm, how was it?"

"It was wonderful. You should really check it out!", I said. "But for nothing in the world would I prefer a Kaiserschmarren over some Ama Ebi and Hoso-Maki!"

But not only I had to say many things about the past five weeks. Osana and Budo also left Japan to see new places. The redhead with twintails went to California for three weeks – I could already tell that she liked it since she returned much more tanned. To be honest – I found that quite attractive on her. But the pale skin around her eyes in shape of pilot glasses almost caused me to let a laugh escape my mouth – almost.  
The grandson of Bruce Lee and Jackie Chan went to Brazil and showed me all of his 35 self-portraits in front of the Cristo Redentor, all of his 46 photographs from the hotel and his room, all of his 57 images from the marvelous landscape and all of his 68 pictures from native food – alongside to every picture came a story.

I always wondered how Budo managed to speak so long without at least inhaling a quintal of fresh air before, between and after. But I cannot be mad about it – not only is he a well trained fighter, he might also be a good story-teller. Unfortunately though … he might be a bit too good at it! When he showed me the last picture and finished his sentence, we already stood in the locker room. Everybody except for Budo and me already had changed their shoes and left to the classrooms.

"Oh no! Look at the watch! We are late!", I shouted and immediately changed my shoes. "And this on the first day of school!"

"Now this is bad...", he commented and scratched his head's back.

I think I have never changed my shoes faster in my life before. What a bummer! Budo wasn't as quick as I was, but there were still one or two minutes left for me to rush towards the classroom. I know, I know – running in the hallways is forbidden, but this time I had to take a risk. So I hurried and ran in a way that even Sonic the Hedgehog would have given me a speeding ticket. I was so sunken in my thoughts of possible consequences that I only saw what was in front of me. And then … bam! I banged together with one of the students that also was in a massive hurry.

"Ouch … I-I'm so sorry! Are you – okay? ", I asked the other student after getting up again. I felt so awkward in this situation, because I could easily have avoided this by just being a tiny bit more careful. However I reached for her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Yes", she calmly responded – and with a slightly opened mouth she also stared into my eyes while taking my hand. The weird thing was: When I helped her gathering the books I saw that she definitely went to the second class. But somehow have I never noticed her before. She was the only one who had such dark eyes and black hair – actually quite beautiful in my opinion. But due to her spare answer I guessed that she is quite shy like that one girl from the Occult Club.

"Ok I hope I got every book, hehe", I spoke ashamed. "Sorry again. I-I have to hurry now. See you later!"

She didn't reply to this, so I rushed towards the classroom again in the hope to minimize the upcoming penalty as much as possible. Osana looked mad towards me when I sat down next to her, calling me Baka again - twice, and heck even Budo, who made a questioning gesture towards me, could make into the class before me. To my luck the teacher also was way too late, so I received zero comma zero penalties. Whew! From this day on the usual madness at school started – yet sometimes I tried to remember who that girl from before was.

My dear, if I only knew earlier whom I had met this day …

* * *

 _A/N: Happy new year to you! Enjoy your parties because now it is time for 2018 to come!_


	2. Dude, where's my underwear?

**-{| I Remember in September |}-**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**  
Dude, where's my underwear?

* * *

"What took you so long?", Osana whispered to me with a sour stare. "Baka!"

"I'm sorry", I whispered back. "I accidentally ran down a girl from second class..."

"That figures!"

"Quiet Mrs. Najimi!", shouted the teacher. Sulkily she turned around. Fortunately for me her bad mood vanished after the next two hours of pure mathematics. Please tell nobody about my unpopular opinion, but personally I love math and everything related to it. Building up terms, juggling with variables and complicated arrays of numbers and finally highlighting the number you've been seeking for several minutes – it just feels like building up crime-theories, juggling with the pieces of evidence and then finally pointing your finger onto the searched criminal. Yes I've just compared math to sleuthing – but I only did that because so many people don't understand that **this** is just how the world rolls. Everything is mathematics. The people who understand mathematics understand the world. Period.  
Oh … I'm sorry, I ran off the topic again.

Anyways, as soon as I've left the classroom with Osana and Budo I could already hear their cries for help.

"Ugh …", moaned Budo. "I already hated fractions and I already hated simultaneous equations – and now they are putting them together! Why? Just why?"

"Uhm Taro? Would you mind helping me with the homework tonight?", she asked calmly. I nodded, suddenly she yelled: "N-Not that I don't understand it or like you helping me, of course!"

"Sure, I'll help you", I laughed. "I don't get why you say it's so hard. It's just math."

Budo laughed loudly. "It's just math he said. It's not so hard he said. I am _so_ glad we have two sport lessons now."

"He's so glad we have sports now he said" I joked back. Then I've sighed slightly. I am not entirely sure, but I might have been the least athletic guy on this school.

"That's good. A little less of fat over here would be nice", spoke Osana as she tapped her hand onto her stomach. I looked at her with surprise.

"D-Do you really think you're fat?", I carefully asked. "Because, you know, you look – well – good."

Osana returned this with an even more surprised face. She punched me on my shoulder, hard enough to feel a slight stitch of pain. She tried very hard to show a mad expression in her face, yet I could clearly see blushed cheeks and a slight enjoy of this compliment. I have known her for too long. I only told the truth – but women never fail to amaze me.

"Ouch!", I replied with a smile.

Budo also tried to convince her that she isn't fat in any way. This conversation went on until we had to split up. Our school had, like most schools worldwide, separated toilets, baths and dressing rooms. All of us changed from our regular, blank and boring school outfits to a much more comfortable sports outfit. Then we gathered up in the sports hall and waited for the plans that our gym-teacher had for today – but this time we waited longer than usual. I looked at the watch and already ten minutes had passed since the lesson has started. Was someone missing? As soon as I've asked myself this question the door opened and a girl quickly ran towards the crowd. I recognized her – it was the same girl I've ran into yesterday, the one with that black hair and gray eyes.

"Please try to make it to the lesson on time. If you're late I must mark you as absent. Understood?", the gym-teacher strictly asked.

"Yes", the girl calmly replied. "I apologize."

She seemed to be the kind of person that only spoke the necessary amount of words – most probably due to shyness. I think shy people are very interesting. I might not be the shyest person on earth, but I can feel with people, who hold back their words and avoid social interactions. I also believe that the shyer someone is, the more mysteries he or she is holding.  
That girl slightly reminded me of Oka Ruto from my class, though she doesn't seem to be that, well … odd and occult. Maybe I should get to know her when the opportunity is right.

"Alright, today we will spend most of our time on the outside. Have you seen the weather today?", the gym-teacher asked. Osana, Budo and I are in complete agreement that she is in some way addicted to sun rays. Not only does her overly-tanned skin confirm that, also _every - single – lesson_ that includes at least a few minutes of sunshine is, without further discussions that respects the students opinions, spent outside.

"But Sensei! Sensei! Aren't we going to get a sunburn outside?" asked Midori Gurin, the green haired nuisance from class 3-1.

"No, we aren't!"

"But why not?"

The teacher knew about Midori and her infamous annoying questions. She also knew about her naivety though.

"If you stay in motion you'll sweat the sun away" joked the teacher. Midori thought about her answer – almost everyone including me giggled as we saw how the gears in her head had to work hardly.

"Sensei, can you also get a sunburn from lanterns and flashlights?" she asked with her eyes looking to the gym-lighting and her index finger on her mouth. Next to me I heard how Osana slapped her hand onto her face, probably in shame for all female beings. Budo, I and most of the others from the class couldn't help but burst out in laughter as the teacher simply answered with "yes", causing Midori to think of all possible dangers of light. From now on she shall see darkness. _' has stopped working.'_

"And Sensei, isn't it-"

"Out! Now!" interrupted the teacher in a mixture of yelling and laughing.

Without any more spoken words we went outside. At first the heat was kind of bearable, but after the teacher ordered us to run ten rounds of the whole track I could already feel the pain in my side and in my chest. This. Is. Not. Fair.  
The first two rounds were actually alright. Not too much sweat, not too much pain. But after the first half of the third round I felt something … strange. It wasn't physical pain - not yet. There wasn't even something in my mind that burdened me. It was just - a feeling I got.  
Do you know this imaginary itch you feel in your neck and your back when someone is watching you?

Budo already outstripped me once and greeted me from behind with "what's up, Taro?". Osana is slightly in front of me and pats onto her tummy sometimes. For a long time I believed it was just imagination – but this itch begun to annoy me after I have finished round five.

I turned around and only saw Budo, Kokona, Saki and the girl I've ran into.  
Budo greeted me with a gesture until he overlapped and high-fived me … again.  
Kokona and Saki were more or less walking and talking instead of running – this also happened to me and Osana sometimes when we were discussing hardly about a topic while attending in sports.  
The girl I've ran into ran slightly behind Kokona and stared into the ground – I wonder what she was thinking about.

I have no idea who the person might be that watched me. Really, I have no clue. Even after I've finished the rest of the rounds, took some really deep breaths and met with my schoolfellows at the gym the feeling of being watched didn't want to cease.

"UGH! You always keep me waiting!", snarled Osana at me. "D-don't get the wrong idea! It's not like … I like you, or anything! D-dummy..."

"I … ugh … hate … sports …", I gasped. "… Am I … the last?"

I turned around and saw how the girl I've ran into, Saki, Kokona and then Midori entered the hall – in this order. I thought I was the most unathletic person on this school – but as it seems does this "award" go to Midori Gurin.

"Why … must … we … do … this …", she gasped and whined.

"Watch out, Midori!", shouted Budo. "There's a light-bulb above you!"

A flood of laughter echoed through the hall. Midori looked confused and most probably didn't get the joke. Even the teacher laughed.

"Alright", the gym-teacher spoke up. "I think that's enough for today!"

"Oh, already?" asked Budo. But he silenced after Osana and I threw a mad stare towards him. I could still feel the sweat on my forehead – and it began to stench like a one-week unwashed pair of socks. We've split up again and went towards the showers. Even though I highly dislike any kinds of sport, it feels extremely rewarding when you feel the sweat being washed off your body and then feel your exhausted body after you've taken a deep breath beneath the shower. This way you know you've done something well to yourself – well, most probably I guess haha. I was the fourth from last to dry myself, getting dressed and finally return home – if their wouldn't have been a, let's say, minor problem...

"Uhm … where are my underpants?" I asked. First I searched within both pant legs if it might have slipped into it – but no. It wasn't even hidden by my shirt. It was nowhere. I could have sworn I've put it on top of my coat. But no … my favorite boxers were gone. The white one with the blue stripes. Maybe one of the other boys hid it somewhere. I was one of the last to exit the room, so what kind of weirdo would hide my undergarments...?


	3. A confession of love?

**-{| I Remember in September |}-**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**  
A confession of love?

* * *

Wherever my undergarments went – they were just the beginning of a series of odd coincidences. Trust me, I'm actually not that paranoid, but with every day that was passing by this unsettling feeling of … being watched … grew. This feeling – it was there. I couldn't explain why and how.

Two weeks passed by and within those two weeks many of my other belongings vanished into thin air. First a button of my school uniform disappeared after I had taken another shower – and this time I swear, I repeat, I swear! - that someone must have stolen it. The uppermost buttonhole of my uniform always had this one gray skein bending through its center, which always made it difficult to fasten up my jacket. Before undressing I fought with the button again, but it definitely remained on its spot. After my return it was gone. To proof my assumptions of theft: You could clearly see how fringed and cut the skein was. But this was just an itty bitty omen of theft …

A couple days later I overslept heavily. I couldn't fall asleep the night before (the last time I checked the watch it was already 3:00 AM), mostly because of the intense brightness the full moon had caused. My old room didn't have any blinds, so whenever a celestial body shined behind the firmament my room was as bright as a floodlit soccer stadium. You won't believe how long and intensively Osana was mad at me for oversleeping so long.  
"You're a careless bonehead, who will never find a girlfriend", she called me.  
"BAKA! Your future children will always have to wake you and your unreliable body up. You're such a moron to keep me waiting every – single – day!", she told to me.

I actually wouldn't have cared about this much, since Osana sometimes had her meltdowns, but slapping me twice on the way to school and even ranting loudly within the bus took it to a whole new level. Her slaps enraged me so much, I felt fully awaken and every bit of tiredness had vanished - but unlike her I only felt inner rage. Fortunately she calmed down after the first lesson, though she had never apologized for her actions. Anyways, as soon as all of my rage disappeared, my tiredness stroke back as powerful as a plank Budo would smack into my face with his full strength. The desires of my body were too strong, so I've set up an alarm, laid down on the rooftop and slept through the whole lunch-time. I didn't even take a single bite of my bento's food.

After I woke up my bento was missing. Again I swear that I've put it next to me! Nobody was on the rooftop except me and Midori. I even asked her if she saw someone taking my bento, but she wasn't sure since she only stared into her phone and wrote email after email. What took the weird situation to a whole new level was Midori's question after I had turned around.

"Uhm, Taro?"

"Yes Midori?"

"Why are you bald over here?", she asked while pointing at the back of her bright green hair.

I felt the wave of shock inside me rising from my toes up to my head after I had felt the small spot of blank skin at the back of my head. This felt so disturbing – did somebody really cut a lock of my hair!? Midori didn't see anyone on the rooftop except for me – she herself wouldn't have done something like that. She might be a bit, let's say, slow-witted, but was definitely not a bad person.

Since then none of my personal belongings disappeared anymore for the next few days. But what left a giant question mark above the whole school was the sudden disappearance of Saki Miyu. You know, this teal-haired girl with the long pigtails and Kokona Harukas best friend. From the first week's Wednesday on she was gone. She didn't react to phone calls, she didn't react to messages, nothing. On Friday her parents filed a missing person's report, with no results so far. Budo and I had the theory that she got kidnapped by someone – like Kokona was Saki a kind and life-affirming person, who would never want to get her friends and parents into troubles. Osana and I tried to comfort Kokona – she had not the slightest clue where Saki went.

Budo also asked his club members about Saki – even his newest member didn't know where she was! Oh, can you guess, who became Budo's newest recruit? Yes, right! It's the girl I've ran into before - and I finally have a name for her: She's named Ayano Aishi, or Yan-Chan like some of her classmates call her. I'll stay with Ayano because it feels more right than Yan-Chan. I like her name.  
Like I had guessed was she quite shy and rarely spoke. Actually she mainly spoke when someone asked her something – her answers mostly consisted of two or three words. Budo compared her to the kind of girls you meet on Tinder and only reply with a maximum of five words to you.  
But Budo warned me: Even though she was silent and looked kind of small framed, she learns extremely fast and defeated Juku Ren, Budo's youngest apprentice, within three days of training. Osana knew Ayano a bit and considered her as weird, even as weird as those "schmucks" from the occult club. Yes, Osana really said that …

Speaking of Osana: I'm not sure if she had her period this week, but her mood swings were way extremer than usual. She hit me more often whenever I said something she wouldn't like, mostly vigorous blows at my upper arm. But not only verbal and nonverbal violence – she also showed me the other extreme. She asked me almost every evening of the week if I wanted to do something with her. We went to the cinema and saw that new weird fantasy movie named "The Cosmic Gate" together, we've listened to unknown music together, we've even cooked exotic food together. Honestly it had been a long time since Osana and I had so much fun together. It even surprised me a bit that she didn't ask me out on Friday after we'd left the classroom. Instead she said: "Taro, I have so much pressure on the bladder. W-Would you mind going ahead and we'll meet up later?"

I wasn't really sure if she told me the truth. Osana was awful at hiding her emotions, though I was unsure why she acted … nervous. I knew she hid something from me, but I responded with "alright Osana, see you later" and went down the stairs.

To my full surprise awaited me a letter in my locker. I've almost put my shoes onto it, but its pink color was hard to overlook. I opened the letter.

" _Dear Senpai,  
I want to talk to you about my feelings. Please meet me at 06:00 PM at the cherry blossom tree at the back of the school yard. I hope you'll be there!"_

A broad smile came into my face. When I smelled the letter I already knew who'll show up and what she'll most probably say to me. I've known the letter's smell, this strong mixture of junipers with its shot of grapefruits, for my entire life. I felt so excited, joyful and nervous at the same time.  
This Friday – it changed my life and determined who'll become my wife.

I rushed to the tree and prepared myself for the upcoming impact. Nobody was there, just me, the tree and the falling blossoms. My phone clock told me it was already 06:03 PM. Okay, maybe she really had an almost exploding bladder, let's give her a few more minutes. But it weren't just a few minutes – I've waited for exactly 73 minutes.

" _Strange…"_ , I thought. _"She always complained when I was late but now she was the late one."_

"U-Um, h-hi…", suddenly spoke a voice behind me. I turned around – and the amount of surprise inside me had never been higher before. It wasn't my orange, my nectarine, my Osana. It was another girl from my class. It was Oka, Oka Ruto – the leader of the occult club. Did she have a crush on me?

"H-Hi", I replied. "Are you the one, who wrote me _this_ letter?"

She shook her head and remained silent. Her cheeks and eyes were wet and her body trembled like leafs in the autumn wind.

"Are you … okay?", I asked Oka. She shook her head.

"C-Can y-you … follow m-me? I … I n-need to show you something."

Oka quickly ran away – and I followed her. Twice have I asked her twice what's wrong, but she didn't respond. I felt so confused – what in the world did she want me to see?  
She led me all the way back inside the school and towards the girl bathroom on the second floor. Outside of the bathroom waited Supana Churu, a good friend of Oka, and Midori – both looked shocked.

"D-Don't go inside", Midori warned me, Supana nodded. "Please."

I felt so nervous and so confused. My head almost exploded with questions – please, please don't tell me … please don't tell me that something happened to my sour sunshine. Anything but her.

"I-Is Osana in there?", I carefully asked. Supana stared at the ground and nodded. Midori and Oka tried to stop me as I dashed forward. Both weren't strong enough to stop me. I ran inside – and almost vomited.

The mandarin of my childhood ... she lay inside one of the bathroom stalls, nor breath, nor motion, as idle as a painted ship upon a painted ocean.  
Her eyes stared in shock - the grand vacuum of the devil, sucked her soul through her eyeballs to fulfill his sparks of evil.  
No white uniform, just blood.  
No blue skirt, just blood.  
No bathroom tiles, just this ocean of blood.  
Stab after stab, stab after stab, no satisfaction for the murderer.  
Hit after hit, hit after hit, no end for the slaughterer.  
Tear after tear, tear after tear, my eyes rained as I kneed before my lover.

"O-Osana … I …"

I felt destroyed, left, depressed. Even with her immature actions, even if we had differences, even with everything from the past, I admitted …

"I-I … love … you …"

The world around me grayed. I vaguely felt four hands dragging me upwards. Midori and Oka spoke, but I couldn't hear them. My soul – it pulled me to Osana. I know all life has gone from her, but the desire didn't let me go. Osana, please let me speak to you one last time. Only one more time, before you raise in heaven, before we meet again, hear that I love you. That I always loved you. From the day on we met each other next to the cradle. And hear that …

"I will find him. I will find the one, who did this to you. He will receive what he deserves!"

Oka and Midori released me outside of the bathroom. Supana cried. Ahead in the corridor three police officers came. Along with them ran Kaho Kanon, my class teacher, as well as Kuroko Kamenaga and Aoi Ryogoku from the student council to us.

I sat down. My thoughts overtook me. Nothing mattered. Nothing helped. Nothing stopped my mind.


End file.
